


Is There Still Anything That Love Can Do?

by Vivian777



Series: Daminette [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Classmates Bashing, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian777/pseuds/Vivian777
Summary: Marinette is 16 while Damian is 17 in this one shot. Lila said something horrible and Marinette is sad but her soulmate will come to comfort her.





	Is There Still Anything That Love Can Do?

****

**Is There Still Anything Love Can Do?**

**I am lost in mind, Is there still something love can do?**

Marinette's Pov  
I can’t take this anymore. I can’t forget what Lila said to me. Tikki said Marinette don’t listen to her. I said it’s even worse that Adrien supports her. Maybe I truly don’t have a soulmate. Tikki said don’t say that Marinette. Of course you have a soulmate. Just be patient. He or she will come sooner or later.

** “Flashback At the Gotham Art Museum”**  
As I was walking around looking for inspiration for new clothing designs. Lila came to me and said, Marinette. Why are even on this trip. You know that this class is against you. Why don’t you just get lost. I said It doesn’t matter what you or this class think. You may put the teacher and this class against me but know this Lila all of your lies will crumble down and I won’t stop until you tell the truth or I expose you. Adrien came to see what is going on with us. He said, Marinette. Why can’t you be nice to Lila. Lila said Oh Adrien don’t worry about me. I wish that you are my soulmate. I bet Marinette doesn’t have a soulmate and is destined to alone for the rest for her life. Adrien said, Now Lila I know you are not my soulmate but I have to agree with you that Marinette doesn’t have a soulmate. I pity her since she used to be the everyday Ladybug but I guess that title goes to you Lila. Lila said, Oh Adrien I am so honored of your words. Come let’s go see the art sculptures. Lila whispers in my ear and said I hope you have a miserable death. Adrien and Lila went off to see the art sculptures. I had tears flowing on my face. What it hurts more is that I may truly believe that I don’t have a soulmate and Adrien supports Lila in bullying to me. I can’t believe that I used to have a crush on him. I ran to the bathroom to freshen up and Tikki comforting me. I came out from the restroom and when I come out my teacher and classmates abandoned me.  
**“Flashback Ends”**

**I was born into this world. With nothing with my open arms. **  
**Caught between eternity. I am wallowing around to live. **  
**Only people who give in and people who are smart to move. **  
**When I know they will always win. I can’t find a place to breath.**

Why do I even fight back. My only friends are Tikki, Chloe, Max, Alix, Kim, Kagami, and Luka. I can’t deal with this anymore. I’m tired of suffering. If my soulmate exists. I hope to see him or her soon. I wish they are by my side comforting me. I wished to be loved by my soulmate and never leave my side. I keep walking until I went to a park and sat on a bench and started crying again. Tikki was by my side comforting and hugging me.  
  
**Even rulers, Even God**  
**Act like they don’t understand. But they must know what’s going on.**  
**But they must know what’s going on. They sure know enough.**  
**Bravery, hope and love. Everything that’s magical.**

Damian's Pov

I am walking towards a park since I wanted to get away from my annoying brothers. But I feel that my soulmate is calling out to me. He or she is really depressed and can’t take her situation anymore. My mark on my shoulder is bothering me since it is starting to glow when I’m getting near the park. That mark on my shoulder is a ladybug on top of a apple blossom. I hope that my soulmate is alright. As I continue walking, I notice a girl with black hair that looks like blue when the sun shines at her hair and it is in twin tales . Her clothes are a pale pink jack and underneath her jacket is a pale pink shirt. She is also wearing white jeans and white converse shoes. I noticed that she is crying and something glowing on her shoulder. Can it be that she is my soulmate. Only one way to find out. I approached to her and said, Hey are you alright?.

**Not knowing how to use it right. Adults just like to walk away.**  
**But still you stand in who I am. From that day all along. You be in the center here. In the middle of all my rights.**  
**Even when the world betrays. Turns its back against us still. I can still see you here. Facing everything you see. I am lost in mind. Is there something love can do? I am lost in mind. Is there is something I can do?**

Marinette’s Pov

As I sat on the bench and crying. I noticed my mark is glowing. My mark is a robin bird but I ignore it and continue crying. Tikki heard someone coming and went inside my purse. Then a shadow appears in front of me and looked up and saw a handsome guy with the most beautiful green eyes I seen. He approached me and said if I was alright. I said to him, I’m alright. I was just crying because my problems. He said can you tell me? I said are you sure? It's a long story but let me introduce myself. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He introduced himself as Damian Wayne. I said ok I’m going to start telling you my problems. It all started when the new classmate came. I thought I could be friends with her but she started telling lies about meeting celebrities, saving the president of France. But it gets worse. She was telling lies about me bullying her and yet she is one who bullies me and makes my life miserable. Even worst is that my formal crush and friend Adrien supports her. He would tell me to take the high road and to not expose her and he agrees with her. All my classmates prefer Lila and my teacher doesn’t even help. She always demands me to be a model student. That I shouldn’t cause problems. I am sick and tired of this! As I was starting to cry again suddenly something unexpected happened. Damian hugged me.

**You are the one who gave me all this bravery. So you are the only one I want to use it for.**  
**You and me, shared all this love between us now.**  
**You have to be the one it can be no one else.**  
**I am lost in mind. Is there still something love can do. I am lost in mind. Is there something I can do.**

Damian’s Pov  
She introduced herself as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In my eyes she is so beautiful. She looks like a angel. As she is telling me about her situation about her teacher, classmates and a bully named Lila. I notice she was close to cry again mostly when she mentioned some idiot named Adrien. I am so glad she doesn’t have a crush on this Adrien. He doesn’t deserves this angel. As she finishes venting, she started crying again. The only way I could comfort her is to hug her. I got closer and put my arms around her and giving her the hug she desperately needed. I notice our marks are in tune harmoniously and I knew from that then she is my soulmate. I said Marinette, I know your being so strong and I admire it. Things will get better. Your class doesn’t deserve the selfless being you are and you deserve better. Adrien doesn’t deserve you as a friend. Your teacher is neglecting you and doesn’t help you. Don’t give up. In case you haven’t noticed our marks are in harmony. I’ll be honored to be by your side as your soulmate.

**Why do we get to dream when we don’t have anything to lose anymore.**  
**Why do we get to have little hopes when we know we can’t live forever.**  
**Why are we only giving things that disappear slip right though our fingers…still**  
**Oh do we look hideous to be clinging on what we can not touch or are we beautiful**  
**Oh answer me**

Normal Pov  
Marinette saw her mark glow and said my mark is glow. I can’t believe that your my soulmate. I thought I would alone. Tears are flowing to her face due to being happy. Marinette hugged Damian. Damian said if it's no problem if I call you Angel. Marinette said as long you don’t call me princess. I don’t like it since a Paris hero named Chat Noir would call me that and he wouldn’t leave me alone. He is obsessed with Ladybug and he would vent to me and I know his real identity. But that’s a story for another day. Damian said are you sure you don’t want to tell me. I could help you since I have resources due to being from a wealthy family. Marinette said wait, don’t tell that you’re THE Damian Wayne. Blood son of Bruce Wayne. Damian said at your service my angel. Then Damian kissed Marinette’s knuckle. Marinette said enchante bon monsieur. Marinette giggled softly. Damian said if it’s no trouble if I can kiss yon in your lips? Marinette said It’s no trouble and I’m honored. Damian's face comes closer and closer until lips met each other. The kiss was gentle yet sweet. For Marinette it was like a dream come true. The kiss lasted 10 seconds until Damian separated himself from Marinette. Both their faces were flustered and yet they enjoyed it. Marinette hoped that they would enjoy more time together. Their makes glow so beautifully. The colors were a mix of dark green and silver. Dancing in harmony as the two lovers embrace. Damian received a call and he answered. Hello

Dick: Where are you?

Damian: I’m at the Gotham Memorial Park with my newly discovered soulmate. Why?

Dick: Bruce is getting worried and he wants to know if you’re alright.

Damian: Yes I’m alright. Just pick me and my soulmate up.

Dick: WHAT! YOU HAVE A SOULMATE! JASON, TIM YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS! DAMIAN HAS A SOULMATE!

Jason: WHAT! DEMON SPAWN HAS A SOULMATE! THE WORLD IS ENDING! DID YOU BLACKMAILED HIM OR HER?!

Damian: SHUT UP! Yes I do have a soulmate and her name is Marinette and if you think you can tease me about it. Well prepare to get yourself killed. 

Jason: Alright alright I won’t tease you much. But Bruce is going know more about Marinette from herself or you. 

Damian: How about this I’ll invite her for staying at our mansion tomorrow? Let me ask her.  
Marinette would you like to stay at my mansion tomorrow night? Marinette said are you sure it's no trouble? I don’t wanna intrude. Damian said it's no trouble. Marinette said it's a honor to stay at your home.

Dick: What did she say?

Damian: She said yes.

Dick: Excellent. I’ll tell Alfred to pick you guys up. He’ll be there in twenty minutes.

Damian: Ok bye  
Hangs up

Damian said my butler Alfred is going to pick us up. Where are you staying? Marinette said my class and I are staying at the Wayne Resort. Damian said alright it’s just 20 minutes from where we are. While Alfred is coming. Why don’t you tell me about yourself. Marinette said my likes are fashion design, baking, hamsters, Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, videogames, listening to music when sketching a new design and stargazing. My dream is to be a fashion designer. What about you Damian? What do you like? Damian said well I love animals and I’m a vegetarian. My likes are Alfred the cat and Alfred, Titius the dog, my family_ *don’t tell them I said that since they will never hear the end of it*_ Jon _*don’t tell him as well since he will cry*_ and martial arts. Marinette said wow. That’s is so sweet. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. 5 minutes passed and Alfred came and opened the door to Damian and Marinette. He said Master Damian and Miss Marinette I hope you didn’t wait long. Damian said no Alfred, you’re just in time. Please take us to Wayne Resort. Marinette is staying there with her classmates. Alfred said of course sir. I heard from Master Dick that Miss Marinette is going to stay with us tomorrow night. Damian said yes Alfred. She is going to stay with us tomorrow. Alfred said alright sir I’ll prepare the guest room for tomorrow night. We arrive at Wayne Resort. Damian said Marinette. Will 6:45pm will be alright for Alfred and I to pick you up? Marinette said sure. That time is perfect. Marinette leans towards Damian and kisses him on the cheek. I see you tomorrow Damian. Damian was smitten and only gave a nod. Marinette got out of the limo and went straight for the lobby. Damian and Alfred went to their home. Marinette managed to sneak past her classmates mates and went to her room. Luckily she is the only one who has a room all to herself. Tikki came out and said Marinette you are so lucky. You manage to find your soulmate. It’s so romantic. Marinette said I know Tikki. Damian is so handsome. He is such a gentlemen. I thought I would never find my soulmate but now he found me and comfort me. Tikki said see Marinette. I told you that you will find your soulmate. You just needed to be patient. Marinette said you were right Tikki. Well be better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day and I want to enjoy it with Damian. Here you go Tikki a treat for supporting me all these years. Tikki said aww thank you Marinette. You’re the best Ladybug I ever have. Tikki went to hug Marinette's cheek. Marinette giggles and said time to get ready to bed. I can’t for tomorrow. Marinette puts her pajamas and went to sleep.

**Love has been sung in songs over and over yet. **  
**Love has been told in films over and over and standing here in wilderness**  
**I was born into this world and you but still I know.**  
**I believe there is still something left that love can do**  
**I believe there is still something left that I can do**

Bonus:

Dick: I better tell Cass, Stephanie, And Barbara about Damian having a soulmate. Oh man a lot of teasing for him. I’m going to enjoy this.

Jason: Demon spawn has a soulmate. Well if she is against her will. I’m going to rescue her. I just hope she isn’t like demon spawn.

Tim: The end of the world is here! I better prepare. I hope his soulmate is not like Damian. God I don’t need another one like him.

Bruce: Damian has a soulmate. Huh. Well I better welcome him or her to our home tomorrow.

Alfred: I better prepare for tomorrow. Miss Marinette is so good for Master Damian. 

Tikki: Damian is going to be good and gentle to Marinette. He better be or I’ll give him a taste of his own medicine. I wonder if he is the true Chat Noir. Only one way to find out.

  
**Author's Note **  
**Oh man over 2,500 words. I really enjoyed doing this one shot. I may make more in the future. Have a awesome day!**


End file.
